Rockin' Robin
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn rushes to Jason's aid, only to find he isn't the one who needs help.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_A/N: It has been a long time since I have written anything for Camp Rock, and this is probably not worth posting. But I wanted to write something for Loved-Invention. So happy belated birthday, Aly!_

Caitlyn dropped the book she was reading and sprinted down the hallway, her heart pounding at the sound of Jason's screams. As she arrived at his room, gasping for breath, she grabbed his hand and frantically looked him over to make sure he was okay.

When she couldn't see anything obviously wrong with the panicked young man in front of her, she said as calmly as possible, "Jason, stop! What's going on? Why are you screaming?"

The sound of her voice seemed to calm him. He quieted and pointed towards his parakeet's cage. Caitlyn turned, afraid that she was going to see Jason's beloved bird lying at the bottom of the cage with his feet in the air. But the bottom of the cage was empty except for a few spilled pieces of bird seed. Then glancing up, she saw Rockin' Robin and gasped.

The little blue and yellow parakeet was totally bald.

From the neck down, he looked completely normal, but all that was left on his head was one blue feather hanging at a jaunty angle, making her think of "Yankee Doodle Dandy" or The _Three Musketeers_.

She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. In the three months that she had been roommates with Jason, she had grown accustomed to unusual things (like birdhouses in the living room and screaming fan girls offering her hundreds of dollars for a pair of his underwear), but this took the cake.

"Jason," she asked warily, "what happened to Robin?"

"I don't know!" He replied, sounding frantic. "I came in to sing to him and found him like that. What do you think happened? You don't think he has bird flu do you? Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I'm pretty sure male pattern baldness is not a sign of the flu," Caitlyn replied wryly. She leaned in closer and looked at a large brown object hanging from the roof of the cage. "What is that?"

He glanced at where she was pointing and answered, "Oh, that's the birdfeeder I made at my ornithology craft club last night. Isn't it cool? It's a pinecone rolled in peanut butter and then rolled in birdseed. Robin was really excited when I put it in this morning."

"Peanut butter?"

"Yeah, cause it helps the birdseed stick."

Caitlyn carefully opened the door to the birdcage and reached inside, grasping the birdfeeder. Once it was safely out of the cage, she turned it over and started giggling.

"Caitlyn it's not funny! Robin could be really sick," Jason said sternly.

She patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure he's going to be fine, Jase," she gasped out through her giggles. She held up his craft for him to see. "I think Robin was looking for more bird seed and stuck his head in the pinecone – and when he pulled it out all his feathers stuck in the peanut butter." She gestured towards the collection of blue and yellow feathers sticking out of the side of the feeder.

"Oh," Jason said slowly. Then he frowned. "I should call all the other club members and let them know those pinecones are evil."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Caitlyn said smiling at her very serious friend. "I think it was supposed to hang outside for bigger birds. As long as no one else put it inside their bird's cage, they should be okay."

"Maybe," Jason said, not sounding convinced. "I still think it is dangerous."

Looking once more at the bald bird, Caitlyn frowned. "Do you think he looks sort of cold? Maybe we should call the vet."

Instead of answering, he turned and sprinted out of the room. A few minutes later he returned looking puzzled. "I'm pretty sure the vet said to just keep his cage covered until the feathers grew back."

"Pretty sure?" Caitlyn asked, confused. Jason may not always get what was going on around him, but he could usually understand simple instructions.

"He was laughing so hard that it was sort of hard to understand," her roommate explained.

The two friends stood in silence watching the bald little bird shiver on his perch.

"Maybe next time your craft club could knit little parakeet beanies," Caitlyn finally said.

_A/N2: And yes, this is based on a real life experience from my childhood. Except we didn't figure out what had happened on our own and actually took the bird to the vet, who had a good laugh and didn't charge us for the visit._


End file.
